A large number of people have to be on their knees at least part of the time at work, such as carpenters, carpet installers, plumbers, janitors-tile setters, etc. Being on your knees can be painful and make doing your job more difficult and inefficient. One solution has been to wear knee pads like volleyball players. These pads fit over the knee and are made of a soft foam padding encased in a stretchable fabric. Unfortunately, these pads do not fit over pants well, are awkward to walk in, create discomfort to the wearer and do not protect from sharp points and hard surfaces. Another solution has been hard shell knee pads that are held onto the user's legs by an elastic band. Unfortunately, these pads do not fit over pants well and are awkward to walk in. Another solution has been to have pants made with pockets in the knee area. A rectangular piece of foam is placed in the pocket. Unfortunately, foam absorbs water, becomes compacted over time and does not protect from sharp points. In addition, the foam pads have to be removed from the pants before the pants are washed.
Thus, there exists a need for a knee protection system that allows the user to walk comfortably, provides the necessary comfort and protection for the wearer to perform a task or function, has resistance to impact and sharp points and does not induce discomfort.